


Someday Soon

by SomeoneOnThisWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x04 Coda, Episode: s11e04 Baby, Impala, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneOnThisWorld/pseuds/SomeoneOnThisWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those nights, on which Sam fell asleep while Dean was still nursing his beer were her favorites. Because it was only then Dean would show his true self.</p><p>-</p><p>10x04 Coda: a phone conversation between Dean and Cas, described through the Impala's point of view. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm a little late with this, but fuck it. I hope you enjoy it nevertheless!

Those nights, on which Sam fell asleep while Dean was still nursing his beer were her favorites. Because it was only then Dean would show his true self. He would take out his phone and dial a number.

When her boys were younger and without half as many worries as they were burdened with now, those phone calls were always fun. It was always a new surprise, the person Dean was calling, whether it be a girl, whose phone number he got at a bar, or a guy, whose number he got but kept hidden in the Iron Maiden cassette case, because he knew for certain Sam would never look there. Sometimes he wanted to hear his dad's voice, even if he was, as always, greeted with a voicemail, and he either talked about his and Sam's day, got angry and asked where the hell he was, or he simply waited for the voicemail to end and hang up before wither calling again or deciding to not call at all. And sometimes it was Bobby, with whom Dean always talked for hours and his father figure never finished a conversation too soon, no matter how late it was and no matter how unimportant the conversation had been.

But years after that, when the occasional (either physical or only just verbal) hook-up didn't make him feel any better anymore, and when John Winchester and Bobby Singer were both long dead and it would be a waste of time to call them up, the surprises stopped, even if the phone calls didn't. It became a habit for the older Winchester to insert the ten very well memorized digits, and the sound typing them out had already become a short melody that announced Dean's heart opening up.

"Hey, Cas."

Not even she could be fooled. That soft voice, the wide smile, the sudden calm in his eyes – they all indicated one thing. Dean Winchester was in love.

"Hello, Dean," a deep voice was heard through the speaker and it made her remember all the times when she had heard it live. How could she not? The sound of it always startled Dean and she was the one to suffer, whether she feared he would swerve too much to the right and into a ditch or too much to the left and into a by-passing car. Sometimes she jumped, a result of Dean's legs twitching and accidentally bumping against the wrong pedals at the same time. It was never really pleasant. Dean's face, however, was. Not the annoyed expression he showed to the world and, most importantly, his brother, but the soft looke he could never hide when he glanced in her rearview mirror to glance at his angel. Sam always missed it but, then again, he wasn't the rearview mirror itself and so he couldn't catch something so incredibly intimate.

Those were the secrets Dean kept away all to himself, not knowing that she, his Baby, as he called her, was aware of every single one of those moments he had shared with Castiel. This phone call, as ordinary as it was, was one of them.

"Do you and Sam need any help? Have you figured out what ..."

"Cas," Dean huffed out a laugh. "We're fine. You, on the other hand, aren't. Like I said, you should get some rest."

Castiel snorted.

"I've been resting since I came home," he said, not being able to notice, like she did, how Dean's breath stuttered and how the steady heartbeat she felt on her seat as the pulseoint of his wrist rested on her seat sped up at the mere mention of Castiel regarding the bunker as his home. "And that Netflix Sam told me about is addicting. I have to get away from it before it becomes a bad habit I won't be able to get away from."

Dean hummed, and she knew exactly what he was thinking through that dreamy look on his face. Castiel, an angel of the Lord, wrapped in a blanket and watching television. She could see the temptation on his face, the sudden urge to turn on the engine and drive right back to the bunker, leave her and Sam in the garage and to go cuddle up with him. It was all she wished for him, too. He needed it.

"Bad habit or not, I'd give anything for getting comfy in front of a tv right now," Dean sighed and nudged the computer in his lap. The battery was starting to heat up and it was just a matter of minutes before it became uncomfortable.

"Maybe we could watch some shows together when you come back," Castiel suggested. Dean smiled, leaned his head back and closed his eyes, imagining the domestic scene Cas placed into his mind.

"Yes, I'd like that," he answered softly. She could practically hear his thoughts when he glanced over at his sleeping brother, remembering his question from earlier. Didn't he want something more stable? With someone who understood their life?

Of course he did. With the angel he was talking to, nevertheless. But his heart sped up in fear at the mere thought of taking that one important step forward in their strange little relationship. What they had was good, right? Simple and ... good.

Okay, maybe it was a bit empty to only have a few stolen glances when the other wasn't looking and a bond that could only be shared between friends. Unfulfilling. Deficient.

She could practically feel the tension whenever they were in the closed space of her interior. Hell, she could feel the tension now that they were only talking on the phone. They both wanted more, she could tell. If only one of them had opened his mouth.

"You still there, Cas?" Dean joked once he noticed the long silence created between them.

"Of course, just ... lost in thought," Castiel replied.

"Care to elaborate?"

"It's nothing of importance, don't worry," Castiel said quickly. "I'm just thinking about how our lives could have turned out if the apocalypse would have been the end of our problems. Our bad choices."

Dean clenched his jaw.

"Cas ..."

"Sorry, I don't want to burden you with it," the angel cut him off before Dean even started answering. "There were some bad choices made, by you and I both, and I don't think either of us would like to analyze them right now. I just ... wish things would have been different."

"Tell you what," Dean said and smiled softly into nothing as he stared out of her window. "Once we beat the Darkness, I'm gonna do everything in my power for things to be different, okay?"

"You can't promise that," Castiel said. "You don't know whether we're going to survive this. Or how long it would take before we got the chance at changing things for the better."

Sam started moving around in the back seat, humming under his breath. Someday Soon by Judy Collins. She had played that track on John Winchester's request enough times to recognize it. Dean smiled again as he looked at him and then he looked at the computer on his lap, speaking to Castiel again.

"There's gonna be better times for us, Cas. Someday soon, I promise," he told him. "I gotta go now, I think Sammy's waking up."

"Of course," Castiel said, and both she and Dean could almost hear the smile in his voice. "Goodbye, Dean."

"Bye, Cas."

The line went dead and Dean frowned at the thought of the words left unsaid.

"Suhm-day soon ..." Sam murmured tenderly, his voice out of tune due to his unconscious state. She felt like playing the entire song for Dean, if she was able to do such things on her own, just to make him feel a bit better, to make him believe in his words even more.

If not for anything else, the life in the bunker made her old engine fall victim to the new domestic she was no longer used to. Staying in the garage, getting pestered even more by Dean, that was what she yearned for in her age. As much as she loved seeing the world with the boys, she was tired, just as she could see how tired Dean and Sam were – every day more.

And she could only wish she would live to see the day her two boys would be happy to find a place other than her to call a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, I've got some awesome news, people!! I'm on Patreon, and I'm posting my original work there :D if anyone wants to check it out, [here's the link](www.patreon.com/timeaftertime)


End file.
